


Briar Rose Ranch

by Roseprincess546



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Allison, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Famous Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Werefox Stiles, stiles is a country bumpkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseprincess546/pseuds/Roseprincess546
Summary: Derek hale is a famous singer who's a good for nothing playboy but that's about to change. Because his mom and his manger are sick and tired of his bad behavior and playboy ways. So they sent him to briar rose ranch a horse ranch that might teach him to be a hard working individual there he meet Stiles a young werefox who grew up on the ranch he might turn Derek's whole life upside down





	1. Derek's Bad Behavior/Stiles everyday life on the ranch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm roseprincess546 rose for short did you guys have a happy thanksgive I know I did please review I should let you I'm shut in I'm work on different story in different fandom so don't when the second chapter will be I hope get some reviews the different story I'm working on sadly didn't get reviews so I'm hoping this fandom will be different so please review it'd really make my day

The music was loud as step up on stage I can my fan cheering my name I'm name is Derek hale I'm pop rock god/Playboy. I'm about to perform the best concert I ever Play. "Hey Derek are you ready to rock this concert my bestfriend Taylor More lead guitar said. "Yeah Taylor I'm ready to rock they're little worlds. "What about you Westley you ready to rock this thing. Westley play the drums He had black hair and lavender color eyes with tan skin

He wore black button shirt it was unbutton to off his Six pack he had lean muscles he wore black wash jean with black boots. Taylor had Blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin he wore blue v neck shirt with white jean and blue boots. I play the base guitar I'm also the lead vocalist we're call the howling wolfs. I had black hair with tan skin and hazel color eye's. I was packed with lean muscles I wore black Henley shirt with black jeans with black combat boots we're playing at a Club call the jade wolf the wall were scarlet with wood flooring it had circular couch's with round tables the bar was near the back you can already see people already ordering they're drink the stage was round shape We're also ready perform the concert our manger Rex was near the stage cueing us to get ready the lighting was beginning to flash the color's were red and black

"I'm ready as I ever be Taylor Westley said. The owner of the jade wolf finally came to Announce us. " Lady's and gentleman the Jade wolf is proud to Announce the Howling Wolfs. I began to sing. " My bad behavior My bad behavior I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior. "My bad behavior my bad behavior I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior.

"Now tell me if I'm bad?" "Oh Ey oh. " Cause I don't want no excuses Oh eye oh "So don't be serious oh ey oh . "He could of been persuaded Oh ey oh oh oh ey. "I want the keeey to your heart ("To your heart) You should of know _Ow _own from the start (from the start) and if smile comes it won't be the last (be the last") "I got a little problem I can't seem solve. "My bad behavior my Bad behavior "I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior.

"My bad behavior my bad behavior I Told you with I was trouble with my behavior. " Oh oh oh oh oh bad behavior "oh oh oh oh oh oh bad behavior. "How's it a surprise oh eye oh ey oh. When you knew who you we're dating Oh ey oh ey oh and just start to have some fun oh eye oh ey oh.

"So we shouldn't be complaining Oh ey oh Oh ey .

"I want the keey to your heart (" To your heart) "You should of know -ow-own from the start (from the start) And if a smile comes it won't be the last (Be the last ) I've got a little problem that I can't seem solve. "My bad behavior my bad behavior I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior. "My bad behavior my bad behavior I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior . ""OH Oh Oh OH OH Oh, Bad behavior Oh oh oh oh oh oh , "bad behavior. "Why why should I stop? If we're having fun we should do it until we drop. Why why should I go if we never know -ow-ow my bad behavior my bad behavior I told I was trouble with my bad behavior. My bad behavior my bad behavior I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior.

* * *

It was typical day here at Briar rose horse ranch the birds were sing the bees were buzzing the rose's were final about to bloom We here at Briar rose ranch also own a rose flower shop you name a rose we got it. My name is Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski But I mostly go by Stiles it's less of a mouth and most people can't pronounce my first name so people call me by Stiles the only people that can pronounce my first name are My mom and my Dziadek that means grandpa in polish I'm half Polish it's part my heritage on my mom side of the family. I love speaking polish with mom and Dziadek it's like our own secret language it makes us even closer as a family.

I have brown hair and amber color eye's with pale skin with beauty marks to day I wore a captain America shirt with blue jeans with holes on the knee I wore a white cowboy hat with work boots. I am about to go to the stables to take care of some of the horse the Stable is blue in color it's holds about 30 horse's in total it is made with Mabel wood it has blue stable doors with small office on the left side of the building the office shelf's full of trophies that our prize winning horse won in the local horse shows/rodeo.

We rise other animals such as Cows, Chickens, Pigs, goats, sheep and ducks. I finally made it to the stable I enter the stable and walked to spirit my horse a beautiful black stallion with beautiful amber eyes we grew up together. "Hey buddy want to on a ride in little while once I finish taking care of you and the other horses". Spirit nee and gentle rub his head against mine and then he gave me a kiss.

"Look buddy what have for you" I took the bag from my back that I carried from the house I took a shine apple from the bag and then gave it to spirit. Spirit ate it quickly licking his lips after words . It took me about an hour to a take care of spirit and the other horse. I thought that some of the horses could use a little fresh air so I lead them to the horse corral the corral is a white fence that wrap the whole stable. After I lead the horse to the corral.

I notice a good friend of mine walking to the corral her is Lydia Martin she has Strawberry blond hair that was done in a bun with hazel eye and cream skin I use to I have crush on her but those days are over now We're just a really good friends she wore a white sundress with white sandals.

" Hey Stiles how are you today"? You'll never guest what I just found out you know about the howling wolfs right". "Well I heard from mom that Derek hale will be forces to work here I can't wait for him to find out about it'. " "Wait Lydia what do you mean when he find out doesn't he already know he'll be forces work? " Well Stiles that's the beauty of it Mrs hale just about had it with his sleeping around and treating other people like play toys and him getting dead ass drunk with his so call friends. "So after his concert at the jade wolf he'll get the so call bad news about having to work here.

" Stiles, Lydia are you talking about Derek hale with out me? Erica Reyes another good friend said Erica had blond with brown eyes and tan skin she wore a white tee shirt with blue shorts with cowboy boots and a tan cowboy hat she had her hair up in a ponytail she is fellow ranch hand that helps with the animals. "Yeah Erica Derek hale be force to work here apparently I said".

" Well I can't wait meet the stud muffin then Erica said." I groan and wipe my hand against my face "I Just don't understand what you girls see in that playboy". "You know Stiles what will make you better if you sing for us stiles". Yeah Stiles Lydia right vent your feels through songs". "Fine but you ladies ask for". I went to my Mp3 player and hook it up to my stereo the music played Cowboy Casanova where the only thing playing was the Instruments. "Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh You better take from me that boy is like a disease.

"You're Running' you're tryin' you're tryin' hide and you're wondering why can't get free. "He's like a cure he's like a drug you get addicted to his love. "You wanna get out but he's holding you down cause you can't live without one more touch. "He's a- A good time cowboy Casanova leaning' up against the record machine. "He looks like cool glass water but he's candy- coated misery He's a devil in disguise a snake with Hazel eyes and only comes out at night.

"Gives you feeling that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life. "Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh I see that look on your face you ain't hearing what I say. "So I'll say it again cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends you can't get away aay. "Don't even look in his eyes he'll tell you nothing but lies and you wanna believe but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice. "He's a-A good time cowboy Casanova leaning up the record machine. he looks like cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery.

He's the devil in disguise a snake with hazel eyes and he only comes out at night. "Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life. "Run run away don't let him mess with your mind He'll tell anything you want to hear. "He'll break your heart it's only a matter of time. " But just remember He's a-A good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. "He looks like cool drink of water. "But He's candy-coated misery .

"He's the devil in disguise a snake with hazel eyes and he only comes out night. Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life. Oh you better for your life Oh you better run for your life. My hips were keeping time with the music as I sang the last note. " Wow Stiles just wow you just nailed that song" Erica said.

" Well ladies about we all head up to the ranch house get something to drink if your done with your chores Erica of course". " I Just finish them a little while a go batman Boyd just about finish with his chores as well". "What did grandpa assigned you and Boyd to do Erica"? " Just the usual milking the cows, collecting the eggs from the Chickens, sheering the sheep, feeding the pigs they're slop and cleaning they're pen. "Wow he really assigned you lot to do today didn't he Erica".

Yeah but it's nothing I can't handle it builds character and I love working here with you and Mr Gajo " He's real lifesaver I mean after I got bitten by that rouge werewolf my whole life change My mom and dad didn't know how help me with the change. Until we found out about Briar rose horse ranch a place where were's of any type is treated like pack/family.

" This place change my life for the better I will never forget the kindness you're family has show me Stiles it also brought me to my mate. Boyd is all I could ever dream of for my mate he completes me Stiles and I wouldn't have met him without briar rose ranch. "Thanks Erica that means lot to me that you care about my family that much your pack Erica never forget that.

"Well we better go to the ranch house get something to drink". The ranch house is a two story barn red house with wrap around porch with a porch swing and rocking chairs it had French doors with French and bay windows. It's about a two minute walk from the stables near the ranch house is a red barn that holds 20 cow, , 11 sheep ,9 goats ,13 ducks. near the barns is the chicken coop that is a dark blue in color it holds 20 chickens.

North of chicken coop is the pig pen it hold 12 pigs. east of the pig pen is the pasture where we put the cows to gaze during the day. south of the pasture is where we grow our fruits trees near the fruits trees is the garden where we grow our vegetables and strawberries. The inside of the ranch house has six bedrooms and 3 bathrooms . The foyer was in a light forest green color it had shoe rack near the door for people to take off they're shoes.

To the left of the foyer is the living room its done in a soft blue color with wrap around couch with blue throw pillows with glass coffee table near the couch it had flat screen tv mounted to the wall near the couch with PlayStation 4 and Wii U and Xbox one hook up to the entertainment system.

The entertainment system was done in white it had picture of me grow up as well as my little brothers Mat and Kyle. Mat took after my dad he had Sandy blonde hair and sea blue eyes with tan skin with long eyelash. Kyle look a lot like me and my mom the same brown hair with Amber eye with long eyelash and pale skin with the same beauty marks.

Mat is 10 years old and Kyle is 5 years old to the right of the living room is the kitchen done in soft white with white French kitchen cabinets and white French porcelain wrap around countertops with a white Stainless steel refrigerator with cream wood flooring a white French wrap around Island in the middle of the kitchen to the right of the kitchen.

Is the dinning room done in a soft yellow color with a cherry wood dining table the chairs are done in cherry wood to with a rose cushions. That fits eight people near the dinning table is a French china hutch near the china hutch is the dinning room bar the flooring is done in a nice cherry wood .

South of the dinning rooms is the down stairs bathroom done in a soft baby blue with wrap around white bathroom counter with a shower bath the toilet near the bath the flooring done soft blue titles with a wrap around bathroom vanity to the left of the downstairs bathroom. is Mat's rooms his room is done green with a full bed and blue dresser with his soccer trophies and family pictures he has small tv his on his dresser as well with soccer posters all over his walls his clothes were all over his room just your typical little boys with a small toy chest near the bed To the right of Mat's room is Kyle's room.

Kyles room is done in blue with a twin bed with blue sheets and matching comforter and pillows with star all over the ceiling the bed had Kyles stuff bear Lulu he can't sleep without Lulu. Next to his bed is his dresser done in black it had small tv on top of it with family pictures near the bed is Kyle's toy box the flooring is done in blue carpet Kyle had his toys all over the floor with Penn zero part time hero poster all over his walls he had medium closet. The guest room is done in light red with queen size bed with a rose wood dresser with a vase of yellow roses with medium tv on it with small closet the queen size bed had crimson bed sheets with a red comforter and pillows .

The stairs is near the foyer. Go up the stairs take a right is Grandpa room his is the master suite it's done in light purple with a king size bed with a blue dresser with family picture all over it next to the dresser is the walk in closet it's fill with grandpa's clothes the walls have photos of the family with us growing and pictures of the ranch. The master bathroom is done in yellow with a wrap around French vanity with porcelain countertops and a whirlpool tub. Next to grandpa room is my parents room it's done in a soft indigo with queen size bed with a blue dressers with a ton of pictures of my brothers and me the closet was medium size the queen size bed had red sheets with a red bed comforter and Pillows.

Next to they're room is the up stairs bathroom it's done in cream with cream flooring with a white wrap around vanity with porcelain countertops with a shower bath. Next to the bathroom is my room it's done in red with soft red carpets I have full size bed with black sheets and batman comforter with black pillows. My walls are cover with batman poster along with star wars as well my dresser is black with some pictures of my family and my horse along with some Acton figures in the left the corner of the room is my desk with my laptop I also have tv on my dresser as well with a Xbox one so when my best friend Scot McCall comes we can chill while playing Video games.

Me and the girls finally made it to the ranch house I notice my little brother Kyle on the porch swing as soon as he see me he comes running to me and the girls. " Hey Stiles could play with me now that your chores are done"? I can't right now little guy but I promise that as soon the girls go home I'll play halo with you okay. "Yay Stiles thanks I'll see you later I'm going to play in my room. "Don't you think you should go play outside it's a really pretty day today Kyle." Okay Stiles I'll play kick the can for little while with Boyd the girls laugh feeling sorry for Boyd who now has to play with a hyper 5 year old boy.

" Stiles that you have you finish your chores "Yes mom I just finish my chores Lydia and Erica are with me we just came inside get something to drink. I'd said as I took off my work boots the girls follow my example and took off they're shoes too I found my mom washing the dish she just finish the last dish and turn around to face us. "Hello Lydia Erica how are you girls doing Erica did you finish what my dad assigned you"? My mom said as she took her apron and clean her hands of the water. "Yes Mrs. Stilinski I finish my chores already we just came get something to drink it's a really hot summer this year don't you think. "Yes it really is hot this year so Lydia why you here not that your not welcome or anything from what my stiles says your not much of country kind of girl.

" Well my mother told me Derek hale will be force work here for a whole year so I just had to tell Stiles. "Well Derek will start to working here real soon from what my good friend Talia Hales say.

She's just about had with Derek's really bad attitude she think we can fix that son of hers not that I blame her if were my stiles I'll send him here faster then he can blink. "Well you lot get your drinks.

 

* * *

 

Once I finish my concert I when straight home We sang two more song before calling it a night. I live with my family in three story house it's green in color it Has French doors and window with white columns with a wrap around porch. I walk in the foyer I took my shoes I wasn't expecting anyone to be a wake as soon as I walk in the living room I notice a lamp was on my mother was siting in dads lazy boy recliner. "Derek Miguel Hale explain to me why you didn't tell me you'll be home later than usual I just about had it with your attitude young man.

" I let you get away with way too much that's about that's about to change there be no more playing around you hear me Mr I'm going to send you to my good friend Claudia Stilinski ranch maybe there you'll learn a thing or two about being a decent human being young man My mother said with her hands on her hips.

" But mom no but mom me young man your going that's final go pack your bags your going to be on plane to Beacon hills California started now PACK YOUR Bags Young man. "Yes Ma'am good now go up the stairs to your room right now to pack I when up stairs to packing felt like wolfing out and tearing my whole room into tiny pieces.

That's how piss I felt about being treated like pup I'm 26 years old I'm no longer a kid I'm Alpha Pete sake I should be able to stand up for my self but she the head Alpha of the family. So I have do what she says even if I don't want to I pack my whole closet because I don't know how long I'll be staying at that ranch for I when to my bathroom for my toiletries.

After I was done I call my manger Rex "Hey Rex I won't be able to perform for the band anymore at less for now I know your mother told me I'm with her with this Derek your behavior has been very horrible this ranch might be good for you. "Derek are you ready to go your plane leaves in four hour so you better be ready Mr yes mom I'm ready to go then your ass down here now I ran down stairs quick because when my mom means now she means it. Fours hour later I'm plane to beacon hills California.


	2. Derek Arrives at the ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if something go t mix up On stiles part I don't how fix it if someone help here how we might work together Just read then go word and copy it My facebook roseprincess546@hotmail.com we shard the fort that way thanks to every one who left kudos and subs and left bookmarks your truly rose

I finally arrive at beacon hills airport I when to getting my luggage's the airport was a large white build with large glass windows. The inside  was painted a cream color with shine black titles.

The baggage Claim was on the left side of the room. The upper level is where the plane gates are. The lobby is done in light blue with blue leather chairs with people waiting on they're flight or waiting for they're love ones to arrive. The Ticket counter was on the center of the airport with a desk made of red Oak with flat screen computer and of course the tickets. the lady at the ticket counter wore blue airline uniform with her hair done in a bun .

After I got my luggage's I started look for the people who take me to the ranch I soon saw a man with brown hair with a few gray strands He looked to be in his mere 60 he had brown eyes he wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans and some work boots he wore a tan cowboy hat he's about 6.5 in height. Next to him was man that looked to be in his late 30 he had light blond that almost looked brown with blue green eyes he wore a sheriff Uniform with black boots. He's 6.1 in height next to him is a boy who look to be about 10 years old he looked a lot like the sheriff with the same sandy blond hair with sea blue eyes he wore a soccer jersey with the number 6 on it with white wash jeans with blue sneakers. Next to him is a red nose pit bull with a tan fur color the sheriff is the man that hold the sigh with my name on it I sighed with relief and I walk over to them.

" Hey my name is Derek Hale mom told me that the people from the ranch will come and pick me up are you them?" "Hey Derek my name is Noah Stilinski I'm the Sheriff of Beacon hills this is my father In law Leon Gajo and my second Oldest Matt, the dogs names is Bruce my Oldest name him after Bruce Wayne. He is a big Batman fan He names his pets after Movies/comics. so you'll be surrounded by animals with super hero/Movie names but you'll get use to it real fast. Our stiles really does have one hell of a sense of humor.

"What's a Stiles I ask ? "It's my oldest nickname we gave him a monster of name it's really hard pronounce. So we call him stiles well anyway we came to bring you to the ranch.

* * *

I am freak out I'm pacing like crazy in my room. Derek Hale will be here in a few hours and I'm near a panic attack here's my little secret me and Derek are childhood friends we use to do everything till Derek Comatose for about a week. When he woke up he forgot certain things turn's out I was one of them. For about  a Month in a half I was in fox form my human self couldn't coupe with the fact that my mate forgot about me he made me a promise that He'll marry me someeverything together. We'd play chase and hide go seek and a lot of childish games. But one day the Hales had to move because hunter's were crack down on the Werewolf Population . Mrs Hale didn't want any thing bad to happen to her family so they left beacons hills. Me and Derek would write letter to each other for a long time  we are mates it's very rare to find your mate at a young age let alone your true mate.

Then one day the letter just stop coming right out the blue at first I just thought he just forgot to write me then a month when by and still no letter from Derek so I wrote Mrs Hale to find out what happen to Derek to make him stop writing me. it turn out that Derek got in a real bad car accident killing his dad instantly leaving day and then he forgot about me my Parents were really worry about  me and try everything to get me turn back  it was grandpa that mange to turn me back he promise that Derek will eventually remember me. Then Derek had to go and make himself famous make himself look like a total Playboy/Douchebag. Making hurt ten times worse then when he forgot me. 

" Okay Stiles just breath remember your breathing exercise maybe singing will make you feel better I said to myself I knew the perfect song that matches what I'm feeling right. "It's funny when yourself looking from, the outside. "I'm standing here, but all I want, is to be over there. "Why did I myself believe, Miracles could happen. "Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care. "Though you were my fairytale a dream when I'm not sleeping. "A wish upon a star It's coming true. "But everybody else could tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth. when there was me and you. "I Swore I knew the melody that I hear you singing and when you smiled you made me feel like, like I could sing along. "But then you went and change the words now my heart is empty. I'm only left with use-to-be and once upon a song. " Now I know your not a fairytale and dream were meant for sleeping and wishes on a star, just don't come true. Cause now even I can tell, That I confused my feelings with the true. "Cause I like the view when there was me and you I can't believe that I could be so blind. It's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind. " Because I Like the view when there was me and you oooh hoo hoo I thought you felt it too, When there was me and you.

Stiles are you okay Honey ? 'No mom I'm not okay I'm freaking out I feel like I'm about to have a Panic attack. "Oh Sweetie my mom rush to me and wrap her arms around me. "Shh sweetie it's okay everything will be alright. " No it won't be he still doesn't remember me. " Then make him remember you take on a tour of the ranch show him all the place's that both you use play at. "Teach him hard work and respect and course Responsible and most Important how be a decent human being and about love and devotion and I swear to you stiles he'll love you just much as he did back. "But you can't just give up all hope Stiles if you lose hope then it is truly hopeless so want you to fight for your mate show those hussies that Derek Hales your mate and if that doesn't work plant one on him that show them you mean business. 

"Okay mom I'll try good now get dress you have man to Impress. " Can you help me mom? "Sure now lets see mom when to my closet and pick out A blue button up shirt and blue skinny jeans and Black high heel combat boots. " How am I going to work in that outfit" I said. "You're not going to work you have the Whole day off starting now. Now get dress I change into the outfit mom pick the blue button up had the top few button undone the blue skinny jeans made my ass look delectable my hair couldn't be tame so I left it alone.

* * *

We soon left the airport the airport parking was packed with cars I saw red Chevy truck and a police cruiser. " Well this where we go are separate way I got a call from the station there's robber on main street I got to go help the other. See you when get I home Leon try not to bite Derek's head off. "While  I'm gone after all I was suppose to play peace maker since you don't Like people that treat other people like toys no offence Derek but you have one hell of a reputation.  I mean partying drinking a lot leaving a trail of broken heart that's one hell of reputation you have there. But it's nothing a little hard  work can't fix well off see you guys later. I my face grow hot with shame of what the sheriff said was the hard true I did some awful things but maybe this place can change me for the better there no telling what the future  hold.

I got in the front sit of the truck Leon got in the driver seat I'd heard Matt get the backseat then we left the airport. "So boy you like to party right? "Yes Sir I do "well there be none that here just good old hard work. "We may have few BBQs now and again plus few barn party's. "But otherwise just a lot of hard work so you better get use to it sonny your gonna have one hell of a attitude adjustment while your here . I just cross my arms and roll my eyes at the old man knowing what the old man said was the true but didn't mean I have to like. "So Matt what do you like to do? "I like to play soccer and I like to help my big brother with the ranch chores. "So what's your big brother like"? He's super smart and He's really kind to there was this one time where I played a little to hard and slip and hurt my knee real bad.

Stiles was the only one around he pick me up and took me back to the ranch house to treat my wounds. he put some alcohol on it to kill any germs that might make it infected then he put a batman band aid on it. He truly is the best big brother in the world. "He sounds wonderful "he is wonderful our Stiles is god sent a true angel on earth it's a shame that his mate forgot him. "What do you mean his mate forgot him. "He's mate was in a really bad car accident when the kid woke up he forgot few things. Our Stiles was one of those things ever since then Stiles mate when down spiral he drank he sleped around he partyed and few more stupid things. "All while our Stiles sufferd with the fact that his mate is a playboy and has forgot him and do you want to know who Stiles mate is Derek Hale ? " I want to know who the scumbag who hurt your Stiles. " It was you Derek Hale your the one who hurt our stiles so you better straight yourself out if you want our Stiles back. "Prove your a better Alpha worthy of our Stiles. "Your not allowed to be any near our stiles till you prove that your not playboy anymore and that you truly care about him and only then will we let you near him. "Whattttttttttttttttttttt! I have mate who I forgot and now you're saying I can't be any where him ? " That's right till you prove your better man your not allowed to be with our stiles. My eyes flash red at the knowledge I wasn't allowed to be near my mate. "How do I prove I'm worth of your Stiles. " You can start by working on the ranch without complaing that's the first step to prove to your not scumbag and that your worthy of our Stiles. "The second step is to wake up on time without compianing. The third step is there be no drinking what so ever on less there is someone watching you incase you do incredile stupid. "The four step is that you won't party what so ever on less it's a party that we throw and only then will you be worthy of our stiles. We fianlly arrived at the ranch it really is big the ranch house pretty nice a two story build it was barned red with a nice wraparound porch with really cool rockeing chairs and a nice porch swing. I notice there was people for us a woman with pale skin she had brown hair pull in a pony tail her eye's were nice amber brown with little beauty marks she wore a nice blue sun dress with blue slipper. Next to her is the most beautiful boy I ever saw he had beautiful chestnut hair that when all over the place but still look nice on him he had big doe eyes that were nice amber color with long lashes. he has long arms and legs make me want take him right I didn't care who sees he wore a blue buttion shirt with few buttions that made harden in my pants and those blue skinny jeans made me want ravish him right there. " Stop with the bedroom eyes you'll make our Stiles uncomfortabled that brought me back to reality I clear my thorat "right sorry. Jjust remember your not allowed near our Stiled till you prove you're worthy of him now let me introduce my family the lady before you is my lovely Daughter Claduida Stilinski and her adorable children Stiles Stilinski and Kyle Stilinski. "Welcome to the ranch Derek I'm Clauida I hope you like for it will be your home for a whole year nice meet you MRS Stilinski it's honor to meet the lovely lady that my mom spoke so hightly of. "What little charmer you are Derek you make such a old lady feel young again. "The young man before you is My Stiles. Stiles say hello " Hello Derek My name is Stiles it's Honor to you I hope we can good friends while here if you need any help while let me know I'll be happy to help you while your here. "It's Honor to meet you too Stiles I gentily left his hand and gave it a little kiss. He smelt like Honeysuckles and freashly bloomed rose's and most of all home it felt like I was final home.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has been fix I've been told the original was hard to read because it was jumbled up together hopeful this make it easier please no complaining this literally was a bitch to do I literally go back and edit into paragraphs by hit the space bar my space was being a bitch and space a little to much so sorry but hope it makes it easier for you guys


End file.
